


Brisas vocales

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Melifluo: Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado.





	Brisas vocales

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)

**Brisas vocales**

Si cantas así, me harás sonreír.

Si me hablas con ése tono, sin duda mi corazón latirá como un tren a toda marcha.

Y si me susurras al oído, ¡ay, de mí! ¡Me sonrojas!

Ken tiene muchas maneras de modular la voz, ¡tantas que ni él sabe que las tiene! Y depende del viento. Lo he comprobado.

Si la brisa es fresca, su voz es delicada, pues se llena de frío y debe cuidar cada palabra, cada sílaba que pronuncia. En cambio, si es cálida, el tono es más directo: dice las cosas con un tono dulzón, como si jugara.

Y jugamos, ¡no saben cuánto! Agarramos libros al azar, un par de hojas y las dividimos en columnas. Uno pronuncia una sílaba, el otro la frena y, con la que salió, debemos escribir las palabras que nos vengan en mente antes del minuto. El primero que acaba dice "basta".

Siempre es él quién lo dice.

Y se ríe, y me habla como una brisa divertida. Sus palabras llegan a calentar mi alma de manera casi mágica. Casi porque soy algo reacia a creer en esas cosas. Soy más… ¿científica, es la palabra? Aunque teniendo a Howkmon a mi lado, no debería de decir eso. Ay, Dios, qué lío que me hago.

Saco la lengua, hago puchero y cruzo los brazos.

Ken se ría y se acerca a mí.

Oh, esa brisa especial… La conozco, no es cómo las demás: es suave, pero fuerte, dulce, pero segura… Me invita a alzarme y me abraza por la espalda. Siento sus palabras como caricias, me va seduciendo con ellas. Cierro los ojos y sólo puedo sumergirme en el mar de las emociones más profundas que una pareja puede llegar.

Sonrío y él también.

—Me encanta tu voz —le digo, dejándome llevar por el momento. Mi tono también intenta ser suave, pero jamás será como el de él: Ken sí sabe transmitir con sus cuerdas vocales todo lo que quiere decir.

Lo oigo reír, pícaramente, y me besa el cuello con dulzura.

—A mí también, Miyako —dice. Cada una de sus sílabas tiene una carga que, en mí, estallan como fuegos artificiales.

Y nos hundimos más y más, entre brisas cantarinas, besos dulzones y palabras de amor.


End file.
